mercenariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Russian Mafia
is seated at desk, Josef is standing, Jennifer is sitting in chair.]] The Russian Mafia (Русская мафия, Russkaya Mafiya), Red Mafia (Красная мафия, Krasnaya Mafiya), Bratva (Братва, slang for 'brotherhood') is a Russian Organized Crime group, rising to prominence in the political, economic and social turmoil following the fall of the Soviet Union. Russian organized crime has existed well before the fall of the Soviet Union, but it has hit it's stride in the years since. During it's formation, many members were veterans of the Russian Armed Forces, including members of the state intelligence group and secret police force, the KGB who were suddenly out of work and had the skills to excel in the world of crime. While primarily a Russian organization, the Russian Mafia operates across the globe in a wide variety of criminal activities, though reportedly specialize in smuggling black-market goods and money laundering. The Russian Mafia is one of five factions in Mercenaries: Playground of Destruction. Though undoubtedly powerful, the Mafia is first and foremost a criminal organization and therefore has no major military presence in North Korea. However, its well-armed thugs and customized vehicles patrol the streets of many North Korean cities, including the capital, Pyongyang. Most Mafia Thugs carry Type 85 SMGs and most Capos (officers) carry shotguns. The Mafia enforcers are equipped with RPD light machine guns, AK-47 assault rifles, Dragunov SVD's, and RPGs. But the Mafia still have the lightest ground presence out of all the factions, with few men and no tanks or APCs, and very few helicopters. The Northern Province, however, has a vast presence of Mafia technicals and SUVs, presumably since at this point, there is no Allied or NK navy blockade to stop their import. Any land vehicle can be sold to the Mafia's chop shop. High-end vehicles (such as tanks) are naturally worth the most money. The less damaged the vehicle, the greater the pay for them. They do not pay less for a vehicle that has less ammo than its maximum capacity however. This is the only way outside of missions and killing NK, SK, or Chinese soldiers to raise the player's standing with the Mafia. The Russian Mafia also run the Merchant of Menace shop, which can be accessed via your PDA. This shop allows you to purchase vehicles and supply drops, as well as air strikes unlocked throughout the game. If the Mafia become hostile to the player, the player will be locked out of the shop. The shop also increases prices the more unfriendly the Mafia are to the player, and lower it if they become friendlier. Clothing *Mafia Thug **Brown/orange shirt under a black jacket **Armed with SMGs. (have been seen with shotguns and assault rifles too) **Large threat (due to their nonstop numbers they can do some damage) **Drive MD-530 Scout helicopters and Mafia Technicals **Also drive the helicopters that drop off vehicles for the player. *Mafia Enforcer **Brown jacket with bandoliers of ammo around their torsos, dark blue/black pants **Armed with Heavy Machine Guns and/or RPGs **Medium threat (Although stronger than ordinary thugs they are far less common.) *Capo **Long black overcoat, black beanie and shades. **Armed with shotguns (though have been seen with an SMG) **Low threat (due to there low numbers and slow firing, very short-ranged guns) **When killed they will drop a bundle of $5000 cash which can be picked up. **Serve mostly as the officers of the Russian Mafia. Vehicles *Technical (MG) *Technical (GL) *Hummer H2 SUV *MD-530 Scout *VIP Sedan Diplomacy Allies: N/A Enemies: All factions. However, no faction besides the North Koreans actually open fire on them, and the Mafia do not open fire on any faction besides North Korea. Trivia *Strangely, the Russian Mafia's insignia has a hammer and sickle, implying that they're Communist or at least Socialist, however the Capos carry large amounts of money on their bodies and their shop is modeled after the free market system, given that the Mafia is composed of many former Soviet intelligence agents, this was most likely for the sake of nostalgia or a display of their heritage on their part. Or perhaps it is a type of symbolism of their life of crime, given that a skull is added over the hammer and sickle, giving it the resemblance of the Jolly Roger, the flag stereotypically associated with piracy, it may represent these former government agents turning over to a life of crime. *Before Song's coup began, the Russian mafia had traded with the Six of Clubs secretly, this could explain some of the Russian equipment the North Koreans use. Category:Factions